To provide greater convenience for individuals to use and interact with processor systems such as personal computers (PCs) (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, and tablet PCs) and handheld devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs) and pocket PCs), efforts have been made to improve human-computer interactions (HCI). On tablet PCs and pocket PCs, for example, a user may write, draw, and/or perform any other intuitive aspects of using pen and paper by using natural handwriting with a stylus or an electronic pen directly on the display screens. In fact, the user may use the stylus or the electronic pen instead a mouse and/or a keyboard to perform other computer functions such as inputting text, selecting and opening software applications, scrolling through documents, etc. The touch-sensitive screens allow users to interact with the tablet PCs and the pocket PCs as described above. To provide touch-sensitive screens, typically one or more layers are built into the display screens of the tablet PCs and the pocket PCs. However, most displays and monitors for desktop computers and laptop computers do not include the built-in layers to provide the touch-sensitive screen. As a result, most processor systems are not configured to provide individuals with a user interface using natural and intuitive hand motion such as writing, drawing, etc. Further, touch-sensitive screens are costly to manufacture and inaccurate for larger sized screens.